


The Emerald Prince and the Terrible Wizard

by Divine_shot



Series: Glass slipper [1]
Category: Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hints of relationships but nothing concrete yet, Lyle being weird, One sided Querl/Lyle, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, So beware, Sort of beta read, Tags May Change, mentions of polygamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Time Trapper's meddling caused a shift in future events.</p><p>Or when Invisible Kid find the Emerald Eye instead of the Empress or Violet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the hell I'm doing but this idea came up when I looked at the DC kink meme. I thought 'what would happen if Invisible Kid found the Emerald Eye?' 
> 
> Sort of beta read/beta work. I literally did this in a few hours. Half asleep. So I apologize if it's spotty. 
> 
> Few Notes:  
> Apparition isn't dead.
> 
> Time line is sort of wonky. The Fatal Five doesn't happen yet but Kinetix does come back after losing her powers and becomes the leader. So: Superboy/Valor arc, Brainiac 5 ends up going to jail for time meddling, Kinetix is voted as the leader after coming back and then busting Brainy out of jail, Invisible Kid finds the Emerald Eye, End of Valor arc, This story. There's events that happen similar to the comic but most of them from this point on are original. I'm re-reading the old issues as I go to make it flow better. I apologize in advance.

Ebullient fervor, rhapsodious excitement and exhilarating ecstasy  Lyle couldn't properly describe how it felt when he become one with the Emerald Eye.

It began when the Legionnaires fought in the Scavanger's lair attempting to locate a critical part in helping the twentieth century's Superboy with Valor. Grife knows how much trouble they went through to reach this point, from time meddling, to busting Brainy out of jail as a result of said time meddling (with the help of Superboy) to saving the President herself. The young spy just wanted to end it all and take a long hot bath.

Lyle went invisible and tried to avoid the senile man's weapons until he came upon it among a heap of relics. Presented and gift wrapped in a box. All of his senses screamed to ignore it, to not reveal Pandora's box. It drawn him towards it like a bug to a generator and the minute he touched the orb the world  _burned in green._ He cried out as his conscious drew insided; overwhelmed and taken. Lyle tried to think, to fight but information and data flooded his brain. Getting lost.

A voice sweet as honey spoke to him over the haze of pain and reconfiguration. _'You want to be stronger. Better. You want to be more than some member only used for espionage. You want to be noticed don't you? You want to be desired by him don't you?'_

_Lyle attempted to scream, to protest. 'No I...I don't know. I DON'T KNOW!'_

_'Don't worry child. I will give you everything you desire. **Everything**. Eye been trapped too long over the ages. Its time to set eye wings free. You will help me. You will be **mine.** '_

_'NO! NO DON'T-ARRRRRRRRRRRR!'_ Lyle couldn't tell if the screaming is his own or the Scavanger's protesting. He fought best as his could. One moment his body set ablaze in unbearable pain, the next soothed over and cooling like a suave to a burn. Something changed in him. Something broke. He knew he wouldn't be the same. Lyle wanted to cry and a laugh came out instead filled with hysteria.

"Invisible Kid?" Shrinking Violet's small voice squeaked out. The others all looked at him in amazement except for the angry Scavanger.

"You fool! How dare you! How dare you take the thing I stole from Lobo-"

 **"Shut up."** Lyle snapped his fingers and the Scavanger screamed as a bolt of green energy electrocuted him. "Eye already picked a host you feeble old man. No longer will eye be trapped like this." The Scavanger passed out in a smoking heap before his feet. The others all stood their ground; leery but not aggressive.

"Are you ok Lyle?" Leviathan questioned him.

"Never better." Lyle laughed as he ran a hand through his brown hair. He crackled with green energy. His outfit torn in places and his headband in his hand. The eye obediently floating behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

The group wordlessly retrieved the part and went back to the ship. Lyle experimented with the eye on board; getting used to his new found abilities. They strapped him in as a precaution but he could _feel_ their fear of him. 'Eye can still go invisible. Eye can...feel other's wave patterns.' Lyle could hear their thoughts, even their desires now; standing out like a green neon beacon. It would be foolish to let the others know of this so he played the dummy.

The brunette whistled; kicking his legs back and forth as he sat on a table in the medical bay back at HQ. Lyle ignored the itching sensation of the medical clothing they garbed him in and focused on the hushes and whispers he could hear with the power of the eye. 

"Not sure how he ended up with a twentieth century relic." Frustration. It must be Zoe. Too bad!

"What do you want to do with him?" Concern. Ah that's Imra! Bless her mind!

"You're active leader right? Why don't you tell him." Pressure but sympathetic. Violet. How sweet but gag me with a spoon!

After a few moments the door opened to reveal Kinetix, the red head Legionnaire with the monkey tail. "Lyle. I came here to tell you that we are going to let Brainiac 5 look at you." A flash of jealously behind her eyes made Lyle smirk widely. "We're not sure how you ended up with the Emerald Eye but we want to help you. You're not in your corrective state of mind."

"Oh goodie!" Lyle leaped from the medical lab table and floated. All according to his plan. "Let's go!"

Brainiac 5 didn't enjoy his presence or his new job but Lyle didn't care. Kinetix quickly explained the situation and left. Brainy barely gave an affirmative grunt before turning around and going back to his work. With the blond Nass off world and Brainy aware that she's not dead he will warm up to him. Eventually. 

"Querl." Lyle leaped towards the Coluan. He sighed and buried his face into his back. The smell of chemicals, herbs, and something Brainy made his body sing and parts of him to stir.

"Norg get your hands off of me! And don't call me that." Brainy tried to brush him off and accidentally hit him on the cheek. Lyle pouted and let him go.

"That's your name is it not? Eye don't want to call you anything else. You hate being called Brainy so Eye will call you by your given name." 

Brainy huffed and attempted to ignore him. Lyle's bottom lip jutted out further if possible but he quickly went into action as he floated over to the Coluan once more.

"You don't have to do that any more Querl~" Lyle sing song in a happy tune. "Eye know all about your mother and what you desire. I can give it to you."

"Wha-" Brainy stopped and turned around. His eyes shone curiosity but appallment. Lyle caught him by his face and met his eyes. "I can give you everything if you let me. Everything." The brunette rested his forehead against the other's. Information streamed through his conscious as well as Brainy's thoughts. Lyle could feel so much energy coming from his cortex but he wanted more. "You don't know how much I care about you. You don't know how much I want to  _do for you._ "

Brainy slapped him away again but this time wore a deep blush that reached his ears. Lyle hovered in mid air and laughed and laughed and laughed. 

 

* * *

 

 

The former Invisible Kid stayed in Brainy's lab under observation for days, stuck in solitary as they finished their mission with Valor. 'Eye practically live here now.' He ate, slept, did everything under watch to the point of ad nausea. The brunette enjoyed being close to Brainiac 5 but their skin ship hasn't improved at all. 'Dull. Eye have to stick to the plan though. Eye going to fix and save this _Legion._ '

Nightmares plagued his dreams at night constantly when he went to sleep on the cot in Brainy's lab. Memories of his father, his mother, his best friend Jacques Foccart dying, that one bitch, his own failure. His complex in the Legion and how they thought of him. What he _assumed_ they thought of him. ' _Good ol' Norg! Only around for spy work! His father a politician and a failure. You're nothing but a failure! FAILURE!'_

He woke up with a start, gasping and panting. "I...I..." His eyes flashed back to brown but he shook his head and they changed to green once more. "No." Lyle rubbed his temples as the blanket fell off of his body. "No." He repeated it over and over again until he calmed down. 'Why does this always happen?' Unable to sleep, Lyle spent the rest of his time working on various things in Brainy's lab until the Coluan woke before the sun risen. He wore nothing but same bland pair of grey medical pants along with a short sleeve grey top. Barefooted. 'I need to change these stupid clothes already.'

"What are you doing?" Brainy question him when he saw him hovering in place. Legs crossed and working with a module as the eye watched from the side of him.

"Finishing your work." He responded without looking up. Lyle felt Brainy go under him and glance at table with the experiments.

"You did all of this? With your pristine Earth brain?"

"I've evolved Querl. I'm not what you call an Earthling any more." What did he consider himself? A God? An omnipotent being? 'No. Eye not that arrogant or self righteous. I need humility. The eye is an extension of myself. Not a weapon.' Lyle held onto the part and floated upside down in front of Brainiac 5. "Eye your equal now." He gave him a grin. "Don't you see? Eye trying to court you Querl."

Querl didn't respond after that. In fact he straight up ignored him once again. Lyle didn't mind. In the mean time he decided to do something about his clothes.

Lyle levitated a few inches from the floor and concentrated. Using the eye's power he changed his outfit. A black jumpsuit similar to the one from his spandex uniform that reached his neck high. Green plated armor like greaves and boots cling up to his knees along with matching plated arm bracers. Small rounded shoulder pads hoisted up a short green cape that reached the center of his back. He sighed as his black headband appeared on his forehead followed by his legion belt on his hips.

"There! Eye look similar to my old self don't eye?" Lyle showed himself off to the eye who nodded. "I think...I want to remain a member of the Legion. How do you feel about that Querl?" At the sight of his back Lyle huffed. "Eye see you're still a Nass head."

"Do you must insist on using a verbal tic?" Brainy didn't turn around as he addressed him.

"Eye-I'm working on it." Lyle sighed and vanished out of the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

Kinetix worked in monitor duty until a flash of green light followed by Lyle Norg appeared above her. "What are you doing here?" She didn't want to deal with him right now. Somehow the eye picked Lyle of all people. Zoe wanted to become the eye's successor not him. The red head swallowed back her annoyance and glanced up at him. Confusion laced her features as he landed right behind her. Well going down to the point that he hovered slightly off the ground.

"I want to assume my duty as a Legion member."

Zoe blinked once and folded her arms. "You don't seem sane enough to do so."

"Ey-I'm fine." Lyle's eyes flashed from green to brown. "The eye is a part of me. We have the same obligations right now and that's to work here and further enhance our powers. Nothing more." 'Not yet anyway.'

Zoe sighed. 'I really don't want him to go back until Brainy brings up a report but there's something off.' She couldn't put her finger on it. Lyle would usually joke around with her but now it seemed like he strained himself to act 'normal.' "I want Brainy to observe you more but in a few days you can go back to active duty." Lyle gave her a big grin and spun around; celebrating. Zoe stared at the eye hovering next to him. 'I wonder if I can separate the two from each other?' At least the eye could be located so it brought her closer to having more power.

"Oh!" Lyle stopped in place; legs crossed in the air. "I want to change my code name. I can turn invisible but it doesn't make sense to be called Invisible Kid like this." The brunette grinned with all teeth and Zoe tried not to shiver at it being out of place on the normally playful teenager. "Call me the Emperor."

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Once upon a time there lived a man. A mighty messenger from a group of Emerald sages. This messenger possessed two Emerald Eyes. Both of the eyes worked together with the messenger and lived out their lives helping the universe._

_One day a great battle happened and one of the Emerald eyes became separated. The eye wandered, trying to find its master and sibling but failed._

_Lonely and longing to go home, the eye search and encountered countless people but they would go mad with fright or sometimes harm themselves and others. The eye meant well but couldn't make a friend._

_Eventually the eye ran into an older man. This one compared to the others let the eye in and treated him with respect. The eye had fun with the man as well and his wife and they grew to respect and love it. Sadly the eye again went into battle and afraid, became separated once more. The eye tried to go back to its new friends but couldn't._

_Alone once again the eye ran into a mighty but dark wizard that used the eye for nothing outside of a tool. The eye managed to get away but a boorish thief stole him to use against the 'squishy one.' The thief forgotten about the eye after having a spot of drink and lost it._

_The eye waited and waited to find another friend and someone to understand it._

Lyle Norg woke up with a start. "Ugh." He winced and placed one hand over his right eye. He wanted to go in his room but the fearless power hungry leader confined him in Brainy's lab until otherwise, (which made the Coluan slightly irate.) So here he slept wearing a long gray shirt and shorts in a small section of the lab rigged up into a make shift bedroom with a few of his items and security. Not luxurious but better than nothing and comfortable.

He would complain about it if it wasn't for the fact that they did have a point. Lyle  _could_ take over the Legion if he wanted to but he didn't want that.

....Right?

Lyle breathed through his nose, counted to five backwards and opened his eyes slowly. He rubbed his right eye with his palm as both of them glowed green. The eye loomed near him, haunting. "I'm Lyle Norg, former code name Invisible Kid. Son of one of the head politician of Metropolis and a famous model. A former spy that worked for the U.N.-"

Lyle cried out and gripped his brown hair' bowing down and curling into himself on the cot. "I'm not miserable! I don't hate my parents! I can't stand them but my life is fine! Why are you trying to convince me otherwise!" Lyle couldn't breath at the moment and tried to suck in oxygen but failed; hyperventilating. "S-stop! You'll ruin us both if you keep this up!"

The brunette's vision began to blur and he found himself passing out moments later.

When Lyle came to he wasn't surprised to see the ceiling of the medical bay. The eye wandered into his line of sight and he sighed. "Look I don't care if you use me as a host but I don't like you trying to possess me." 

The eye rotated and he frowned. "Why? It's not cool that's why!" Lyle rolled his eyes when the eye seemed to turn upside down in a type of frown. 'I wonder can I even control this thing. The eye seems to feed on emotions and weak inhibitions.' The brunette slowly rose and sat up straight. Lyle knew the more he used it the more it would eventually take over his free will and conscious to the point that he  _couldn't distinguish the_   _eye from himself_. 'I don't want to become when I first merged with the eye.' He had a sort of relationship with it now but didn't know how long it would last. 'At least the eye isn't bored of me.' Lyle enjoyed challenges and hoped he could overcome this one.

"Oh you're awake now Lyle Norg."

Lyle glanced at the source of the voice to a short purple looking male. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Gym'll the new Legion doctor. I'm going to go straight to the point. I want you to tell me everything about your powers."

Lyle pressed his lips together. A slight headache rang through his temples but he managed to talk without faltering. "I'll show Brainy when I get back to the lab. I'm not very comfortable around you yet."

"I see. That's understandable. I'll wait and get the report from Brainiac 5 but I still want to observe you."

 _Recently admitted due to too much stress on Brainiac 5. Concern. Curiosity. Working with the great Dox line...._  The brunette tried not to sweat at the desires pooling and swirling in his head. "I'm sorry about the trouble."

Lyle went through the normal procedures of a check up easily. 'At least the eye knows when to stay out of sight.' The Emerald eye vanished right when the good doctor appeared.

"You seem to be healthy but I want you to come back if anything goes wrong."

Lyle nodded his head and laid back down on the medical cot. 'Since I'm still on house arrest I might as well get some sleep.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Lyle?"

Cham knocked on the sliding door before it slowly opened up for Brainy's lab. 'I guess Brainy isn't inside if it opened up right away.' The lack of the Coluan became evident immediately. He walked further and looked around for his best friend.

Lyle floated cross legged near one of Brainy's worktables, talking to the Emerald Eye in that strange armored outfit of his. Cham tried not to shiver at the presence of that _thing._  He bore witness to his best friend's horrible transformation to whatever he was now.

'Lyle you were the only one believed in me since the beginning. We went through thick and thin and you even helped me with my Interlac.' Cham sighed and braced himself. 'I'm not sure how to handle this though.'

"...I never knew your past! So you interacted with many of the great heroes! Fascinating!" The eye seemed to nod and Lyle laughed. "I wonder is it possible that I could manipulate the time stream and-hello Reep!"

Cham pressed his lips but decided to be blunt. "Lyle are you sure you're you? I mean _really_ you?"

Lyle glanced at him upside down. "I'm fine. Why do you think otherwise?"

"Well it's because what happened and..." Cham nudge his head towards the eye. "That."

"Oh this?" Lyle sat up straight and turned around; legs still crossed. "This is nothing. It's more like a...tool than anything dangerous." The brunette winced after 'tool' and Cham wondered about that reaction. "What about you and Ayla? Did you get everything settled? Are you dating yet since she came back?"

"Ah." Cham blushed at the change in topic towards personal matters. "Not yet."

"Sorry for jumping the gun like that." He leaned back and turned around to look at the eye once again. "If you want I can help you deliver gifts to her in secret. I used to be a spy after all. That and I know the feeling."

"Oh?" The Durlan decided to tease him. "You the great Lyle Norg in love?"

Lyle blushed and tried to hide his face but Cham picked up on the whispered. "Yes. I mean I don't know. Grife. Stop Reep."

"I won't bug you but I want to know eventually." When Lyle didn't say anything else Cham nodded and went back out. "I'll see you later ok?"

'There's something off about him.' He wanted to believe that his friend was normal but he didn't smell the same. Or even acted like it. 'Still Lyle is in there.'

 

* * *

 

Lyle glanced back at the eye once his friend left. "Sorry. I didn't mean to call you a tool."

The desires of the Legionnaires ranged from simple ones to downright suicidal longings. 'How can I fix this?' The brunette put a hand across his chin and rocked back and forth in mid air. He could do a number of things but predict the future isn't one of them. He couldn't conjure the outcome if he manipulated events to appeal to their sub consciousness.

'I don't want anyone else to die.' Lyle would save them all even if they didn't enjoy the outcome.

He continued to talk to the eye, only stopping once Brainy arrived back in the lab. The Coluan finally spoke to him in a no nonsense clinical manner about his abilities, which Lyle demonstrated half heartily. Once finished, Brainy seemed to look at him long and hard before going back to work.

'Better than nothing.' The brunette shrugged; secretly helping the Coluan out with various things when he assumed he wasn't looking.

Lyle worked until the long hours of the night and ended up crashing at an odd time. When he woke again someone was calling his name and shaking him.

"Wake up sleepy head."

"Hurg?" The brunette squinted at the red blob before rubbing one eye. His pupils flashed green momentary but he made sure they changed back to brown before glancing up at Kinetix rousing him. 'I slept for how long?' Lyle bit his lip. The first time since he received the eye he didn't have nightmares but as a result slept for Lords knows how long. His brain kick started fairly quickly and he spoke again. "What is it? Wait why are you still the leader?"

Zoe ignored the second question but answered the first. "Brainy gave me the report and it looks like we need you."

Lyle regarded the red head girl and said the next works slowly without conviction. "I won't go if Leviathan is on the team."

"What?" Zoe gasped but quickly went back into leader mode; pulling her face into neutral. "Why don't you want to work with him?"

'I don't mind working with him but it's not a good idea for him to do group missions now.' "I rather not explain it."

Zoe glared at him and he glared back. She sighed and finally relented. "Fine but you have to tell me once we get back."

Lyle shrugged; having no intention of telling her _anything._

"Brainy said you can teleport like Gates correct?" The brunette nodded once. "Good. The report is at the-"

Zoe shield her eyes at the green flash, Lyle vanishing. "Grife."

 

* * *

 

"So we have to battle against that nut Dr. Regulus and AHHHHHH!"

Shrinking violet screamed and shrunk down in size to hide when Lyle appeared out of no where.

"Salu we need to work on that." The brunette huffed at the small girl and made extra sure that nobody stepped on her.

"Do you really have to do that Emp?" Cham sighed and gave him a look.

Lyle frowned. 'Now I know how Querl feels.' He ignored biting back a retort and instead replied on the matter at hand. "So it's just the few of us?" The brunette gestured towards Element Lad, Shrinking violet, Cham, and Apparition.

Tinya shrugged her shoulders; hovering near Lyle. "No Kinetix is suppose to come." Lo and behold the red head along with another face.

'For grife's sake...' "Didn't I say I wouldn't work with Leviathan?"

"Huh why don't you want to work with me Lyle?" Leviathan frowned. He never had issues with Norg from before. In fact they used to get along. Sort of. When Lyle didn't act like a loose cannon.

Lyle ignored him and glared at Kinetix. She only glared at him back in a challenge. He huffed and everyone vanished but the giant grower.

"Wha-"

"Emperor did you really have to do that?"

Tinya replied as they arrived at the chemical plant; floating in place. She grimace at the dripping deadly dripping substance along with the fumes.

"That's why it's a bad idea to have a giant here." Lyle concentrated on his power, making a protective green field so no one would get contaminated. He glared at Zoe again. "Anyone could of figured that out. Gods we should vote for Brainiac 5 as the leader next time instead of you. Why Leviathan dropped out and make you acting leader is beyond me."

She opened her mouth to argue until a loud screeching laugh startled Lyle and caused him to temperately wane the hold on his field. He spun around and ended up falling on his behind.

'Real smooth.' 

"We come to take you in Regulus!" Tinya yelled out, wanting this to be over with already.

"Like you foolish children can do anything! I will make you pay for blinding me! You and that boy!"

'Sprocking old man. You should shut up. Permanently.' Lyle's eyes flashed green and he held on hand to his eye. 'Ugh no...stop that.'

"Are you alright?" A small voice whispered near his ear.

"I'm fine Violet. Regulus is making me lose my patience among other things." Lyle told half of the truth and she seemed to believe it.

"Element Lad I want you to stabilize those containers and seal them up. Emperor you think you can decontaminate the air?"

"I'm on it Kinetix." The brunette focused on the eye hovering near him and started working with the 'bad' molecules around them. "Violet don't go that far. I don't want any of the chemicals to splash on you."

"Hahahah! Die children!" The former doctor Regulus shot all around him, not really caring for his life or anything else. Lyle grumbled and dodged the spare beams. "Watch out!" He ran over to tackle Element Lad out of the way.

'Grife I barely made it.' "Are you ok?" Lyle cursed again as his reoccurring headache came back with a vengeance.

"I should ask you that question Emperor." 

"I'm fine." The brunette grumbled out and waved his hand blindly towards the direction of Regulus. 'I have to do something about that old fool before he blasts us all to hell.' The eye went to his command and a giant bolt of green energy zapped him. 

"Oh gods what are you doing!" Kinetix's voice screamed out next to him, not helping the pain in his temples. 

"The eye is freezing him in suspended animation." Lyle ran a hand through his hair, not surprised to find it sweaty and damp. "What else did you think I did."

"W-when could you do that?" Violet spoke next to him; growing back into normal size again.

'Just now.' "For a while. The eye is...it's hard to explain-"

"It can manipulate the user's desires and though patterns into reality."

"Thank you so much Kinetix for answering for me." Lyle glared at the red head. "I wonder is the reason why you're keeping me in isolation is because you want to eventually take the eye away from me? Maybe you should be the one locked up for being so power hungry."

Zoe growled at him much like a primate and the brunette wanted to smugly smirk. 'You can't hide nothing from me. The eye is all mine.'

"Guys please!" Jan broke them up before they ended up fighting like children. "Can we take him in and go home? I'm afraid that my efforts as well as Kinetix are in naught considering how unstable this place is."

"Sorry." Lyle shook his head as his headache started to dwindle once more. 'What's wrong with me?'

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Norg."

The brunette in question cracked one eye open; not really asleep. 'Why is he calling me so late? Not that but does Querl _ever_ sleep?' Usually Lyle would stay up with Brainy (because the former human had nightmares every five out of seven nights unless he overexerted himself,) and gently persuade the Coluan to sleep with suggestions by the Emerald eye. 

"Yes Brainiac 5?" He sat up and gave the other teenager his full attention. The two of them were in Lyle's 'room,' the brunette on the bed while the Coluan stood before him fully in uniform and a lab coat.

Brainy seemed to be wavering between thought processes and Lyle waited patiently, knowing that Brainy is most likely trying to say something he didn't like or wanted. "You said you can...show me my mother?"

'Ah.' Lyle read that desire the minute he entered the lab after the union. Well the foremost one. The other ones were isolation and his experiments. Lyle could help with the latter but the former would only result in self destruction. Brainy didn't want isolation. From what the eye told him the Coluan dealt with that enough on his own planet and elsewhere. No he wanted and desire acceptance and understanding, something that he at first along with their teammates didn't understand.

'You're lonely.' Lyle pressed his lips together and nodded grimly. 'Those fools on your planet. Maybe I should take over Colu one day. Would you like that Querl?' He held himself back and said, "Give me a minute." Lyle jumped off of the bed and walked with the other teenager.

"I find it odd that you can do such a process but that Titan woman that interrogated me could not."

"They did _what_?" Lyle growled out as his eyes flashed but he concentrated and reverted them back to their normal color. They stood in the middle of the lab; Lyle wearing a black 'i' shirt and shorts. The eye glowed and hovered near him as he held out his arms and tried to visual Querl's desire. "I mean...I'm not a Titan. The eye can shape a person's desires and reality. It's an ancient weapon from centuries ago. I'm not sure who made it because the eye forgotten but this is what it told me and-"

Grife. Lyle wanted to slap himself at what he revealed. 

"The eye talks to you? Fascinating."

Lyle sweated; the picture starting to form but grainy. He concentrated harder. "Yes it does. It's a sentient being. I can't sleep because it talks too sprocking much at times." He winced as the eye sent him a scathing feedback in reply.

Brainy seemed to be interested in him and the brunette didn't know if this is a good or a bad thing. "I wonder is the eye trying to take over your body Norg. Or does it work strictly on a symbiotic relationship."

Lyle didn't know if he should answer that statement or not. He wanted to talk to someone about these things. His best friend a big no because he didn't trust him, thinking that the eye controlled the brunette's thoughts. He couldn't talk to his other close allies like Salu, Lu, or Tinya because they didn't believe in him. And the other fools thought he was mad or feared him.

Even the returned three founders felt the same. _Lyle maybe you should go to the hospital instead of remaining in the Legion. You're not yourself. I'm not the leader but I'm worried about you. I'm your friend._ 'Yeah right Cosmic jerk. You were saying how I'm a loose cannon and a pain in the nass before.' Sprock him and sprock them.

"I well-" The brunette paused as the picture formed as clear as a holo. There stood a beautiful Coluan woman with long blond hair and delicate green skin. She looked similar to Brainy in so many ways and Lyle understood Brainy's fascinating with Andromeda now. 'No wonder. Nass I have a lot of work to do with Querl don't I.'

"That's...my mother."

"Yeah it is. I'm not sure if she's alive but I could find out. Maybe." 

The two just stood there. The picture crackled but didn't fizzle out. Finally Brainy spoke again.

"Thank you Lyle."

Lyle flushed at being called by his first name. He turned towards the Coluan sharply. "Ummm Bra-"

"I thank you too Emerald eye." The brunette paled as Brainy touched the eye.

'Nass I didn't think he would do that.' Lyle steeled himself. Other people who attempted to take or touch the eye would either get vanished to another part of headquarters or slightly singed. He knew because Gods Kinetix and the good doctor tried it when they thought he was asleep.

Something unexpected happened. A stream of positive feedback radiated through Lyle's conscious. "W-what?!" The brunette could feel the Coluan's feelings and thoughts; all twelve tracks in his head and through his nerves. It reminded him of the first time he touched Brainy when he wasn't in full control of himself.

_Grateful. Thank you. I'm so happy. Was she a good woman? I can't believe this human did the impossible. I guess he's not as primitive as I thought. I wonder what else the eye can do. I want to learn more about the eye. I want to learn more about Ly-_

"What was that?" Brainy pulled his hand back and Lyle felt the connection close. He could still read his desires but the close proximity of thoughts vanished.

'Oh nass that felt good.' Lyle fell to his knees; the green image of Brainy's mother vanishing. He shivered and rubbed his bare forearms. 'I wonder what would happen if I found the other Emerald eye and gave it to him? He's perfect.' He sucked in a breath, trying to control himself and failing. 'He's weak enough to merge but his willpower and mind is powerful enough to sustain it. Eye don't need anything else. Eye want him to-'

"Lyle are you ok?"

The former human in question glanced at Brainy next to him crouched down. He touched his shoulder in concern. Lyle leaned in close, not in fully control of his body or his actions next. 

"Eye want you. You are the key, the perfect host for eye sibling. I remember you now, offspring of Vril Dox."

At Brainy's confusion Lyle took that moment to kissed him lightly on the nose. Chaste and barely there that Lyle didn't notice it until the last second. 'Grife!' The brunette pulled back as soon as he done it, back in possession of himself again. "Sh-" Lyle vanished quickly; wanting to hide in a hole. 'Nass head! Damn you eye!'

Lyle almost breathed in relief until he noticed that he appeared outside of Headquarters and in the middle of Metropolis. High above in the air. "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" His acrophobia flaring up and he waved his arms as gravity made him free fall down.

'GoGoGoGoGo!' The brunette chanted and the eye teleport him to safety. Right in the middle of a fountain in the center of the city.

"Grife." Lyle blew a strand of wet brown hair out of his face. "Hush!" He threw water at the eye that seemed to be laughing. "I know I have a flight ring! I panicked!"

The brunette vanished again and appeared in the lab; soaking wet. He wrung out water from his shirt and grumbled. "Thank Gods Brainy isn't still here." He couldn't face him right now. 'I don't know if the eye did that or me.'

 

* * *

 

Lyle spent the next few days hiding from Brainy as best as he could. Kinetix continued to detain him in the lab but the Coluan never stayed within the same space with the brunette. Time went on, his teammates being teenagers and blowing up headquarters as a norm. They did a few missions but nothing major outside of the injection merging with Dirk and giving him solar abilities.

'Nothing involving me.'

The former human either worked on Brainy's left over experiments or tested his abilities on the down time. Outside of teleportation he could construct almost anything he desired, create barriers, project concentrated energy beams or use the eye to paralyze people. The eye also seemed to have some kind of mental manipulation but Lyle couldn't test how far it could go. Not without hosts. 

'I could probably do more if I went on missions again!' Lyle would go invisible and sneak off for the most part to spy on his teammates (or make sure they didn't kill themselves with _'helpful'_ suggestions) but otherwise he played the part of the good Legionnaire.  It didn't mean he enjoyed it. 'This is so sprocking boring.' He put a hand to his face; hovering in mid air with his legs crossed together. 'I'm going to complain again to our leader because this is stupid.' He closed his eyes and sighed. 'Maybe I should 'suggest' them to vote for another leader. Not Cosmic jerk or Nass head. Maybe Jan? Or Brainy? Or-'

The eye nudged him against the side of his face not covered by his palm and Lyle frowned at the interruption. "What?" Lyle focused and listened. "Hahaha that's a great idea!" He vanished from the naked eye and ran out of the lab. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Gim Allon rubbed his head and gave a wearily sigh. A small army of teenagers in a small space is bad enough but it's nothing compared to the mess he had to deal with for the past few months. Rokk stepped down as the leader of the group after they settled the issue with the president and R.J. but pleaded with him to remain as the deputy. Gim assigned Kinetix as the temporary leader while he went on a mission and she continued to hold the place after they did a voting but with things going on they might have to do another one. The Legionnaire did not want to deal with this sprocking crap any longer. 

From Cosmic boy playing as the fool with the president to turn her in, breaking Brainiac 5 out of jail, freeing Valor, and dealing with a twentieth century girl in the future. Well woman now. No the biggest pain would be the state of the former Invisible Kid. That sprocking eye scared most of the Legion, even himself. They discussed about what to do but the Legion ended up being split. Half of them wanted Lyle to stay at HQ while the other half wanted him gone.

"Rokk says we need more members and R.J. gave us a few liable ones. Princess Jeka is suppose to show up soon along with Dirk once he finishes his check up." Zoe sighed as she hovered in place, skip hopping down the hallway next to the giant grower from Mars. "Considering that Invisible Kid is out of commission we do need someone to help with espionage."

"So you pick me?" Tasmia, or Umbra, rolled her eyes. She wore a one piece uniform with a bolt symbol across her chest, showing off blue shadow like skin.

"No we picked you for other reasons outside of that, besides the fact that Talok VIII wanted their representative for the Legion."

A dark skinned youth with black wavy hair tried to match their pace. His uniform, formed by the strange creatures of the Legions, was different than the one he tried out with. Black and green along with an atom symbol in the middle of his chest. Fingerless gloves adorned his hands. "What about me then? I mean my powers are not that useful."

"Condo your powers are a lot more vital than you think. Setting off chemical reactions is pretty rad!" The red head floated in front of him, causing the other boy to glance away in a blush. "Too bad we couldn't have the Night Girl too. She would be able to work good with Umbra I think."

"We're working on that. Rokk said that he could see if her and Polar boy can get in the future. Now that you mention it let's see our leader." The four of them walked up to a sealed down. It opened without resistance. 

"Hey Cos I-" Gim turned around but froze in place, his lips tightly pressed together. He turned back around to the small group and blocked the doorway. "I think we should go."

"Wait what happened?" Zoe pushed the other male aside in curiosity and screamed at the sight.

Cosmic boy, Saturn girl, and Live Wire sat in the middle of the Legion conference room making out to put it lightly. The blond was sandwiched between the two males; kissing them with equal amounts of passion. Thankfully only their top halves of their uniforms were gone and Imra still wore a bra.

"Oh, oh grife." Zoe put a hand to her eyes. 'I can't look at them the same again. Why Rokk why!'

"Oh my." Condo stood there with a surprised look on his face and Tasmia looked like she was going to be sick or faint. Or both.

"ROKK! IMRA! GARTH!" Gim yelled, snapping them out of it. The trio jumped and noticed their guests.

All three teenagers screamed at them, then each other, then ran around like headless wilbeasts, trying to get their clothing on. Gim groaned and shut the door.

The four of them stood silently until Zoe put up a strained smile. "Let's continue our tour then!" 'Grife this is a nightmare.' They continued until Gates showed up in front of them.

"I need your help at the cafeteria area! The place has gone to hell and a hand basket!"

"Grife what now! Gates I hope you are not exaggerating again!" Gim wanted to plant his palm on his face as they ran down to the break area after Gates vanished.

"AHHH what the hell happened! Is it something we ate?"

"It's probably those headaches we've been having." Triad purple said as she bushed her new hair style back.

"I knew you three would eventually branch out and-"

"Shut up Gates!"

Triad argued with her sisters along with the insectoid. For some reason all three of them wore different outsides. Triad orange had on a mini skirt along with her hair in a small pony tail while Trial purple wore a leotard motif version of her uniform.

"Zoe! Zoe help!" Violet ran over to her friend in a frenzy. "I don't know what's going on! Triad is acting weird, Tenzil won't cook anything but what he wants to, Tinya is arguing with Jo, and Gates is well...Gates."

"I don't know why you don't trust me! I saved you after all! You're alive because of me!"

"I know you still talk with Spider girl! You're going to leave me for her!"

"Baby!"

They ended up talking in some other language that nobody could identify until Tinya slapped him across the face. 

"My mother was a saint! I can't believe you wanted to go out with her!"

"Tin-ya!"

The two argued out of the door and down the hallway.

Gim rubbed his temples. "I can't believe they are acting out one of those old Earth drama holos."

"I'm confused on what's going on. Is it always like this?" Tasmia said bewildered and Zoe twitched one eyebrow.

"No but I have a vague idea on who's behind it." She stomped off, with the other three following her towards a different part of the headquarters. "NORG!" 

Gim sighed as they approached the door to Brainy's lab. It opened wordlessly for once and he frowned at the brunette floating in mid air on top of the Emerald eye. 

"Oh hey guys. What's up." Lyle Norg waved on his position. Brainiac 5 glanced up from his omnicon, rolled his eyes, and presumed talking back to the brunette, who gave him feedback.

Zoe opened her mouth but Gim beat it to her at first. He walked over and grabbed Lyle by his collar, causing the eye to roll away and the brunette to float in place.

"What did you _do_?"

Lyle pouted. "I didn't do nothing **_chef_**." He popped his lips at the word 'chef.'

"Don't lie Norg! I know you did something with the eye."

"I told you I didn't do anything and don't you have an audience?" Lyle pointed over Gim's shoulder at the two watching them with curiosity.

"Grife why me." He released the brunette who only hovered in place and gave a shrug. "Guys this is Lyle Norg. Former Invisible Kid. We call him the 'Emperor' now. Sadly he's possessed."

"You mean I have possession of the Emerald eye." Gim noticed the snark and undertone behind Lyle's words but didn't comment on it. "Gim is half right. I can do more than go invisible. This-" He pointed towards the rolling eye who trying to go upright again. "-Is my ally in battle now."

They couldn't say anything at the rolling orb that's suppose to be so 'dangerous.'

"Lyle admit that you had a part to the insanity of the Legion right now!" Zoe broke out first; stomping over and poked a finger in his chest. "I want you to stop this mockery right now!"

"I told you I didn't do anything!" Lyle looked at them innocently. "Brainiac 5 can vouch for me!"

The Coluan raised his head when he felt eyes back on him. "Norg used the power of the Emerald eye to conduct several tests on thermal output. The eye can create constructs that are very useful to my experiments. I have the findings here if you need them."

Zoe twitched and a vein popped near her head while Gim rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'This isn't over yet Lyle.' "Well new recruits this is Brainiac 5. The active scientist of the Legion." He ushered them all of out Brainy's lab, wanting to get the day over with.

Well until they ran into a half naked Shrinking violet in the hallway.

 

* * *

 

"Interesting."

Brainy typed his finding onto his omnicon. "You appealed to the inner desires of several members."

Lyle attempted to go back on top of the eye as he struggled to balance himself. "Of course. They need to let out some steam. Too many hormones." He grunted at his success but the eye didn't seem please to be a cushion again. "Gim wants to be recognized as a great man but I don't want him to become a heroic martyr so I'm not sure what to do about him yet. Salu has a thing for Gim but too shy to admit it. And you know our local polygamous leading founders." He put a hand to his face and sighed. "They should just sprock already so I gave them a little push."

"What of the sisters?"

"I can't help Lu. Her problems are something that she has to work on her own. I'll fix her back later."

"I see." Brainy gave him that look again and Lyle's stomach fluttered weirdly.

'Grife. Stop looking at me like that. I'm not sure if you are interested in me or interested in me being your next experiment.' Part of the brunette regretted telling Brainy about the extent of his abilities but the other part felt good venting.

"I wonder are you going to or doing the same thing to me."

"No." Lyle let his hand go and grunted when his arms fell in front of the Emerald Eye; balancing on his stomach. "You're not suicidal and your desires are simple. I wouldn't force anything on you Brainy. Despite how you feel I do care about my friends and you."

"And me."

"Yes especially yo-" Lyle cut himself off. He groaned and buried his face into the eye. 'Grife that sounded _bad_.'

A welcoming silence issued in the lab. Lyle thought about vanishing somewhere until Brainy spoke again. "I wonder what are your desires?"

"Hmm?" The brunette raised his head slightly as Brainy continued, working on his omnicon.

"I wonder will the eye appeal to your deepest desires as well."

Lyle thought about his own and prayed to the higher power that the eye didn't. But a deep part of him knew it would happen anyway.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck, active mechanic and technician of the Legion, walked down the halls with nothing to do.

"Brainy didn't blow up another lab, everything is working, all of the cruisers are operational." For the first time he felt bored. R.J. enlisted him to help but he seemed like a one trick pony. "Too bad that plastic drink didn't work out or I would join the Legion myself as an active member."

He halted as his felt his body start to explain. "Grife what the hell!" A flash and The Emperor appeared in front of him in armor and black and green spandex.

"Whoops! Sorry Chuck!" Lyle rubbed the back of his head and stuck out his tongue as he floated in place.

"Sorry?! What in Valor did you do!"

"I changing your molecular structure by integrating the potion's DNA and-"

"You DID WHAT?!"

Lyle rubbed the back of his head again and closed one eye. Chuck did not find it amusing that he took this lightly. "I fixed your botched potion so you have the ability to expand."

"So I can-"

"Yes." Lyle vanished again and the human wanted to pull out all of his hair in frustration. "Good luck on the try outs!"

"We need to do something about Lyle and HOLY NASS!"

Lyle appeared in the middle of the conference room and crashed on the floor. "Grife I need to work on that."

Cosmic boy, Saturn girl, Live Wire, Kinetix, and Leviathan all surrounded him. The brunette had an idea what they wanted. "Yes?"

"I'm glad you decided to crash by because we're going to hold a meeting to vote if you should stay or not."

"What do you mean if I should stay? I thought the Legion split it fifty and fifty and our leader decided I should be here until Brainy figures out what's 'wrong with me.'" 'Or separate me from the eye but that's not happening.'

"Considering the previous incidents we decided to do another recount."

Lyle frowned and straighten himself up, brushing his backside off. "I told you I had nothing to do with that and even if I did Tinya and Jo are happy as ever, Tenzil cooks better than before, Lu worked out her problems, and Gates...well he's still the same."

"We don't believe you." Zoe folded her arms across her chest and Lyle glared at her. "The eye has possessed you. You can't control it Lyle."

"I can control it a lot better than you could or did you forget the reason why you left the Legion?" He stood his ground. Lyle refused to take this. "You said yourself that you wanted the eye, even bugged Brainiac 5 about it constantly. So what makes you better than me?"

The red head couldn't answer him and Lyle felt he won until Imra approached him. "You won't let me enter your thoughts Lyle. I'm concerned about you."

"I don't want you to enter my thoughts because it's an invasion of privacy." 'That and you don't need to know my plans.'

"That's not the only reason. We have no idea what the eye can do what and if you are really Lyle or someone else." Rokk stepped forwards and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Look I know we had problems in the past but I'm your friend. I don't like this at all."

Lyle stood there speechless. 'I can't believe this. I had an idea this would happen but regardless this sucks!' He sighed and met Rokk's eyes, his pupils turning green. "Fine do the sprocking recount but I want another leader. I don't trust Mrs. Power hungry here." He pointed towards the red head who was ready to argue but Gim cut her off.

"Fine Fine. All Legionnaires please report to the conference room."

 

* * *

 

 

"We have this meeting because we need to figure out what to do with Lyle Norg."

Said brunette rolled his eyes and tried not to pout as he sat in his chair. Most of the members sat in the room including the new recruits.

"For those of you who don't know Lyle Norg is our teammate and friend. He used to be known as Invisible Kid, a valued member and part of the Legion's espionage squad. But during an incident trying to help free Valor he came in contact with the Emerald eye," Rokk pointed towards the green eye which tried to hide under the table, which vanished quickly into a small green spark. "...and as you see things have been a bit weird. So we want to do a vote if Lyle should be forced out of the Legion into a facility or remain here."

"You do know that I live on my own since I became legal right?" Lyle spoke up. "So there's no other place I could go besides a hospital."

"What about your parents?" Gim cut in. The brunette shrugged.

"They don't care. They are too busy trying to kiss R.J. and the VP's behinds. I stayed with the Foccarts and on my own up until now. I rather not stay there because their son is dead. My fault during a spy mission. My parents would disown me if they found out that the Legion kicked me out because of this so good luck with them even with R.J.'s blessing."

Everyone winced at the off hand remark and it loomed into silence.

"I say he should be an active member." Dirk, or Magnum as they call him now, raised his hand. He wore a orange and red spandex outfit with flames rising on the side of him. "I don't want him to deal with the same thing I did. It's horrible trust me. I think he would be more comfortable around his friends and the people he cares about. He did help on that one mission."

"I agree. Lyle doesn't seem to be any different. He even helped me and Jo with our problems." Tinya smiled and squeezed her now fiance's hand. "We're getting married soon so things are going great."

Gim gave Lyle a glance who only sank in his seat. "I thought you had nothing to do with that."

"I say he should get some help. I-I mean..." Salu blushed and tried not to shrink in her seat. "He did do a lot of damage that one time."

"I say he should stay!" Lu split herself apart. 

"No he should go. That eye is creepy! I think it's a sentiment being controlling his thoughts." Orange spoke in a whisper. "I mean Lyle used to love to play pranks but something bad could happen."

"I think he should stay. It was pretty fun what happened despite the trouble. I never felt so alive before." Purple sighed. "Too bad he likes Brainy or I would date him."

Lyle sunk further into his seat. 'Why me.' He wanted to disappear but couldn't.

Everyone else whispered to themselves and Rokk clapped his hands. "Hey! Settle down!" He groaned as the noise went louder before Garth threw up a lighting bolt in the air.

"Good! Now that we have your attention can we finish this please?" Garth wanted to go back to his room and talk with his sister about things. Especially his feelings. Whatever Lyle did to him he couldn't control his urges. He wanted to sprock both his friend along with the girl he liked. Grife he wanted to kiss Rokk now but restrained himself. "Everyone who doesn't want Lyle to stay please vote."

A quarter of the Legion voted no. Lyle wanted to laugh at the outcome but restrained himself.

Rokk only sighed. 'Why me.' "And everyone who wants him to stay?"

The rest of them voted yes. The brunette resisted the urge to dance on the round table. 'In your face!'

The raven haired male rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Now that's finished we need to do another vote for the leader so we can figure out what to do next. Lyle claims that he is unjustly profiled."

"What do you mean?" Salu responded in a soft voice.

"I feel that our current leader only kept me around because she wanted to draw me away from the eye. When that failed she didn't want me in the Legion; her main focus is only that and hinders her attention to other tasks." Lyle spoke in a low voice, ignoring the whispers of the teenagers that filled the room.

"Quiet! Nass." Gim rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. "Who do you suggest we vote for? Rokk said he doesn't want to be the leader right now. I can be deputy but I refuse to be full time. I don't want what happened before to happen again."

Everyone hushed at that, recalling the first mission they went on.

"I say we vote for Violet." Jan suggested after a minute, in hopes to get this meeting finished. He loved his friends but by Gods this was a hot mess that he would have to meditate over later.

Shrinking Violet 'eeped' and hid, the last thing being, "N-no! I don't want to be around Gim right now!"

"What in the world happened with you two?" Zoe peered at her shrunken friend inside of her seat. 

"I say we vote for Brainiac 5." Lyle said with a smirk; looking directly at the former leader. The red head only clinched her hands into fists and tried to calm down.

"Why Brainy? I mean he doesn't do anything but complain in the lab and-" Garth paused mid sentence. "Actually that's a great idea. He spends too much time in the lab and needs to go out more. He doesn't do enough besides being smart. He needs a more active role so people don't feel he's a one trick beast." 'That and it might help get the stick out of his ass.'

Everyone else murmured and whispered among themselves once again. Lyle wanted to laugh to himself because he played no part in this. He only gave a suggestion and apparently people felt the same way.

"All those in favor vote now."

Almost everyone voted in favor. A few members laughed while the others wondered how he would take the news since he didn't say anything during the meeting.

Brainiac 5, who didn't pay attention and decided to work on his omnicon up until now, raised his head to see everyone looking at him. "What?"

"Brainy you're ummm the leader now." Rokk tried not to laugh and covered his mouth.

_"WHAT."_

"It's too late B!" Reep did laugh along with Ayla. "Lyle suggested it and everyone agreed. You need to do more than hang out in the lab. You're our friend if you like it or not and an active Legion member!"

"B-B-B-" Brainiac 5 raised himself up and hit the table with the palms of his hands. "I should quit because of this! This is madness! I don't have time for-"

"Well you do now! Come on Mr. Leader." Rokk grabbed Brainy by the shoulders and pulled him out and away. "Let me key you in on your position."

"Gods this meeting is finally over!" Ayla groaned exaggeratedly and flew off, her brother behind her along with a few other people as everyone dispersed. 

"Ayla we need to talk about well you know."

"I know. I want to know what in the world made you do that with Rokk and Imra!"

Garth groaned and put a hand to his lips. "Not out loud!"

"Too late." Cham walked next to them with a grin. "Everyone in the Legion already knows. You're the hot topic now."

"Don't remind me!"

* * *

 

 

"I should brain you, you stupid primate!"

Lyle laughed in the air as Brainy ranted at raved in front of him back at the lab. "You used the power of the eye to make me the leader didn't you?"

"I didn't! The Legion felt that you should do more on their own!" The brunette snorted and held his sides. "If you want you can touch the eye to confirm it!"

Brainy frowned at him and stomped off. Lyle wiped a tear from his eye but sobered up when Brainy finally found the hiding Emerald Eye and touched it. "Wait I was just joking-" Lyle groaned at the feedback. 'Oh nass.' Like a bad drug he could feel every single bitter and toxic emotion from the Coluan. He fell to his right side on the floor hard and winced. "I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! Stop!"

"Interesting." Brainy pulled his hand away. "That time I felt your emotions in return. I wonder does it only do that with me or other people." He snorted at the shaking human, feeling no pity. "So you didn't use the eye."

"I told you..." Lyle swallowed back the slight nausea and grumbled on the floor, curling up. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't force the eye on you or my own desires."

Brainy snorted and lightly nudged the Emperor with his foot. "What are your desires Norg?"

'Back to last names again. Guess he's still mad.' "To make you happy."

"Seeing me happy makes you happy."

"Yes." Lyle laid there and closed his eyes; feeling the ebbs of tension drain away slowly. 

"This doesn't make me happy and you know it. Now I have to babysit a bunch of children instead of doing work."

"It's good in the long run though. You can do your own scheduled and make enough time for your experiments without the Legion bugging you every minute. You can assign tasks to keep us all busy all day if you like."

The brunette watched the circuits in Brainy's head work and smiled to himself. "Fine. I'll watch over you all for now. But I think you should be deputy leader instead of Gim then."

"Wait what." Lyle raised himself up on his behind. "Are you joking?" Brainy didn't reply, instead he walked to the back of the lab. "Brainiac 5? QUERL! No way! I refuse!"

 

 


End file.
